oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Sanders
A member of the Democratic Party who has been around since Power III. He is primarily known for the various artwork he has produced for the Democratic Party. Sanders is a Progressive politician who has been around since late October. He started as a Democrat before quickly becoming a member of the DPU. Since the end of Power IV he has been a member of the Democratic Party. He was the 2nd Speaker of the House. Power III Early Days Sanders joined the game in late October as a Democrat in Virginia. He was then recruited by Patrick Higgins to take on I.F. Stone and Junior McAnarkiddie in Hawai. Before he could move he was rumcoded. Thinking at the time he was purged made Sanders angry towards the Democratic Party which led him to joining the Democratic People's Union. Sanders would come to respect the men Higgins once wanted him to help take down. He felt the DPU better promoted Progressive ideals and enjoyed being a member. He also developed a bond with a left leaning Republican named Alex Landy in Virginia and the two agreed to help each other in their elections Senatorship Sanders would manage to win a seat in early December against Democrat Laura Fernández. In his time as a Senator Sanders managed to propose and pass one bill before being destroyed by Democrats and losing reelection to Fernández. The Democratic-Republican Party After Sanders lost reelection to Fernández he used the power gained from his bill passing to create a new party called the Democratic-Republican Party. It was party founded by him and Alex Landy in order to promote Bipartisan amongst Power members. At the time Sanders was still very naive and didn’t understand how futile his goal was. His party only ever had 4 members and none of its members ever gained office before Sanders was unexpectedly deleted. The Final Days of Power III Left frustrated by his deletion Sanders rejoined the game as a member of the CMP in Hawaii in order to help Stone take back his Senate seat. Before he could do anything to help Power III ended and Power IV began. Power IV At the start of Power IV Sanders started in Vermont where he quickly realized there was no way he could take on the top Democrats there. He then decided to move to Hawaii where he helped Rim Cashman take office. He then attempted to help Jerem Corbyn keep his seat but Corbyn was defeated by Democrats. Minnesota Assault After this the party decided on a course of action that Sanders did not agree with and moved to Minnesota in order to claim seats there. Sanders was the best person to run for Governor which he did. He was barely defeated by the Democrats. He was then once again deleted by Rumsod. During the beginning of Power IV, Sanders had served as Chairman of the Green Party, a role with no actual Power among the Greens and is merely someone they trust to hold the position. After Sanders’ deletion, the Chairman of the Green Party became I.F. Stone. Last Days as a Green Sanders would grow frustrated with the Green Party’s strategy in Minnesota and decided to move to New Mexico. He also had lost all respect for Stone. His annoyance with the Greens’ strategy and realization he could not support its Communism beliefs made him decide to quit the party and rejoin the Democratic Party. He continued to be a member of the Democratic Party for the brief time Power IV continued. Power V Virginia Representative In Power V Sanders started as a Democrat in Virginia. He would win 5/11 seats in the House race in his first election. He would try and help Laura Fernandez win the Governship but when the election came around he slept until the last minute by accident and the election became imminent as he was doing his attack ads and Fernandez lost extremely narrowly. Sanders would win re-election with the same amount of seats as before. Speaker of the House On January 30, 2018 Sanders became the second Speaker of the House. Sanders won his third term with 7/11 seats. He then won his 4th term with 6/11 seats. He created special profile pictures for President Colbert and her cabinet for her win in the 20th Presidential Election. President Colbert would then award him the Presidential Medal of Freedom for his actions. Sanders won his 5th term with 6/11 seats. He then won his 6th and 7th terms with the same amount of seats. Sanders won his 8th term with 7/11 seats but the GOP gained a majority in the House whiched caused him to lose his Speaker role and become House Minority Leader. Loss of Speakership Sanders lost his bid for re-election against his own Whip Richard Evans. The vote for Speaker came to a tie and had to be decided by Leadership. Sanders lost this vote by only one person. Sanders would then win his 9th term with 6/11 seats. DNC Sanders would be asked to join the DNC on February 16, 2018 an offer he gladly accepted. He would then win his 10th term barely holding onto his slim majority of 6/11 seats. His 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th term was won with the same amount of seats as his 10th. He won his 15th and final House election with 7/11 seats. Governorship Sanders was made House Whip by his former Whip Richard Evans. He would then shortly go on to win his first term as Governor. He would hold onto the seat for 3 terms before losing it to ”Calvin or Hobbes” after Sanders got high reputation doing Attack Ads. The night before he finished his term as House Whip. President Berry Strong would then give the position of Attorney General in order to help Sanders regain his Governship. This plan worked and Sanders won a 4 term as Governor.Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Green Party (USA) politicians Category:Green Party (USA) chairs